Dragon Quest VIII
Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (ドラゴンクエストVIII 空と海と大地と呪われし姫君 ?) is the eighth installment in the Dragon Quest series, developed by Level-5 and published by Square Enix for the PlayStation 2 video game console. Characters Playable Characters *Hero - The hero is a royal guard of Trodain who journeys with King Trode to hunt down Dhoulmagus and make him pay for his crimes. His pet mouse, Munchie, always rides in his right coat pocket. *Yangus - Yangus is a former bandit who journeys with the Hero and King Trode, like the hero, he is a party member from the start of the game *Jessica - A voluptuous short-tempered and tomboyish sorceress born to a wealthy family in the small town of Alexandria and the third party member. She seeks to avenge her brother Alistair, who is slain by Dhoulmagus. *Angelo - Angelo is a Templar in Maella Abbey's templar knights and the fourth party member. Though unable to live with the strict moral code of the Templars with his lust for gambling and women, he is faithfully devoted to Abbot Francisco. Other Characters *King Trode - King Trode is the King of Trodain and the titular character of Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King. He was transformed into a toad-like creature by the evil wizard Dhoulmagus and is trying to find a way to lift the curse upon him. *Princess Medea - Medea is the daughter of King Trode. She was turned into a horse when her father was cursed by Dhoulmagus. She travels with the heroes by pulling the cart with their supplies. She and the Hero are close childhood friends. *Marcello - Marcello was the captain of the Templar knights who guarded the Abbot with their lives. However, Marcello wanted more power that was offered and after he took over after the Abbot's death he became a partner to High Priest Rolo. With this opening, the events that Marcello caused would set the stage for the fate of the world. *Sir Leopold - He was the spoiled dog of the great magician Dominico. Leopold was let out of his cage by the mistake of a servant and after the previous wielder of the scepter dropped it, Leopold picked it up and was taken over by Rhapthorne. *Dhoulmagus - Dhoulmagus is a jester who, in order to get revenge on those who insulted him, stole a magical sceptre from Trodain Castle. However, when he attempted to unleash its power, it overloaded him, and allowed Rhapthorne to take over his body. *Lord Rhapthorne - Lord Rhapthorne is the main antagonist who is heard, but isn't seen until the end of the game. His spirit was trapped in the Trodain sceptre that Dhoulmagus possessed in the beginning of the game. Lord Rhapthorne took control of whoever possessed the sceptre which was first Dhoulmagus, then Jessica, then a fearsome pet dog named Sir Leopold until he killed each heir of the seven sages to release his energy and give himself his own body Story Hunting for Dhoulmagus Dragon Quest VIII begins when the evil jester Dhoulmagus steals a magical scepter from Trodain Castle. With this powerful scepter, he transforms the inhabitants of Trodain into plant-like statues, as well as changing the king into a toad-like monster and the princess into a horse and covering the majority of the castle in large green magical thorns. The Hero, a young Trodain guardsman, is the only resident to remain uncursed. Accompanying the cursed king and princess, he hunts Dhoulmagus, in hopes of restoring Trodain to its former glory. The Hero is eventually joined on his quest by three companions: a scarred, inarticulate bandit named Yangus, a wand-waving bimbo named Jessica, and Angelo, a rapier-wielding Templar knight and self-proclaimed ladies' man. During their travels, the party runs into Dhoulmagus several times. A couple of these encounters involve Dhoulmagus killing someone beloved by members of the Hero's party. Individuals slain by Dhoulmagus include Alistair (Jessica's brother) and Abbot Francisco, who is head of the abbey where Angelo lives. The party finally tracks down Dhoulmagus to the Dark Ruins, where they find him recuperating, and finally face off against him. After his defeat, he tries to curse the party with his sceptre, but the hero is again unaffected by the curse, blocking the blast and sparing the other party members. Dhoulmagus then uses his menacing power to change into a hideous creature. However, even with his new powers, he is no match for the might of the heroes. Much to their surprise, however, they find that even with his defeat, the curse still has not been lifted. Concluding that something else must be maintaining the curse, they leave the ruins, with Jessica picking up Dhoulmagus' sceptre as they exit. The Next Owners of the Staff The next morning, the Hero and the others find to their surprise that Jessica is missing. While searching for her, the party enters a town called Arcadia, arriving just in time to save a magician named Dominico from an apparently possessed Jessica wielding the sceptre. After chastising David, his young servant, Dominico sends the heroes to find the Kran Spinels to aid in warding off Jessica. Once the heroes return with the jewels, Dominico uses them to create a more effective barrier against Jessica. While he prepares the incantation to erect the barrier, the party engages Jessica outside in an attempt to stall her, discovering in the process that her true objective is David, an heir of one of the 7 great sages. After the battle, Dominico's barrier is able to release Jessica from her possession. After recovery, Jessica reveals what her possessor had planned, as well as giving it a name - Rhapthorne, The Lord of Darkness. His soul had previously been imprisoned inside the sceptre by the seven sages, and he plots to remove the seals by killing their heirs as soon as possible. At that point, the party realizes the sceptre was missing. They rush over to Dominico's estate, only to see that Rhapthorne succeeded in mortally wounding David after taking control of Dominico's dog Sir Leopold as his next host. After Rhapthorne fled, David uttered his final words as a repentant and grieving Dominico laments over him. With only two heirs left to kill, the possessed Sir Leopold absconds to the snowy mountain valley of the north. An old woman named Marta, who happens to be the one of the two remaining heirs, lives in the wintry countryside. After running an errand for Marta and finding her son Marek, the party comes back to Marta's house only to see it set ablaze by Sir Leopold. Holding her son Marek hostage, Sir Leopold forces Marta to come out and face him. He manages to kill her and flies away to find the last living heir. Enlisting the aid of the legendary godbird Empyrea, the party tracks Sir Leopold down to the Lord High Priest's mansion and engage him. After putting down the possessed Sir Leopold, he loses his grip on the sceptre and dies. The Lord High Priest goes into shock and faints. Meanwhile, Marcello (the new abbot and Angelo's half-brother) enters and frames the party for attempting to assassinate the Lord High Priest and has them exiled to Purgatory Island. Marcello picks up the sceptre but manages to resist Lord Rhapthorne's evil influence. He assumes his position of the Lord High Priest thereafter. Imprisoned The party manages to escape from Purgatory Island, return to face Marcello on the holy isle of Neos and defeat him. In his weakened state, Marcello gives in to Rhapthorne's influence. With all seven sages killed, Rhapthorne is resurrected in flesh and blood. He transforms Neos into the Black Citadel and rises it into the sky to stage his attack upon the world. The heroes battle their way through the Citadel and defeat Rhapthorne in his first body. However, by doing so, Rhapthorne is able to unleash his full power and incorporate the Black Citadel into himself, transforming himself into a massive devil looming over the land. Empyrea called upon the heroes to destroy Rhapthorne once and for all. The sceptre of Trodain, imbued with Empyrea's essence, is now an essential weapon for the party, able to unlock the power of the seven orbs containing the spirits of the seven sages, to penetrate into Rhapthorne's mighty barrier and engage him in mortal combat. After finally ending the reign of Rhapthorne, the party restored peace to the world. King Trode and Princess Medea are changed back to their human forms, and the curse of Trodain along with its thorns is lifted and removed. The Princesses Wedding A seven months later, the Hero is assigned to escort Princess Medea to her arranged wedding with Prince Charmles of Argonia. After reuniting with his three friends, the hero sets sail for Savella Cathedral with the king and princess. Prince Charmles meets with the entourage personally and forbids the party from attending the ceremony within the cathedral. On the day of the wedding, the Hero manages to slip into the cathedral with Yangus' help. However, the Princess was nowhere to be found. The Hero escapes and finds the Princess at the cathedral courtyard waiting for him. They return to Trodain in a carriage steered by King Trode and live happily ever after. Alternate Ending An "alternate ending" can be achieved once the first ending has been viewed, which unlocks the Dragovian Realm. A well-experienced party of heroes can challenge the Lord of the Dragovians at the Heavenly Dais. If successful, the hero's true origins are revealed and the alternate ending will replace the first ending when the player defeats Rhapthorne again. In the alternate ending, the Hero is revealed as the son of the lost prince of Argonia. His mother was a Dragovian maiden who escaped to the human world and met Clavius' older brother, but her father did not agree to the relationship and took her home. Following after, the Prince died just short of the Dragovian homeland. The hero was born shortly after but sentenced to exile in the human world, as his birth took the life of his mother. Ashamed for his actions, the maiden's father went with his only surviving kin, as the mouse Munchie. Upon defeating the Dragovian lord, who had become mad after trying to abandon his human form, gives the Hero his father's ring. Clavius, king of Argonia and Prince Charmles' father, acknowledges the hero's right to marry the Princess after seeing the ring, which allows him to finally feel at peace with his lost brother. The two are wed at Savella Cathedral, much to the scorn of Charmles who is finally confronted by his father over his iniation test earlier in the story. The newlywed couple come out of the cathedral together and embrace each other, much to the surprise of the other party members. They return to Trodain in the same fashion as the first ending and live happily ever after. Development Like the other games in the series, Dragon Quest VIII's designers include Yuji Horii as scenario director, Akira Toriyama as the art designer, and Koichi Sugiyama as the music composer. Unlike the original Japanese version, the North American and European localizations of the game mark a departure from previous Dragon Quest titles due to the inclusion of voice acting in certain parts of the adventure pertaining to the advancement of the storyline. The game nevertheless retains the series' tradition of allowing the player to name the lead character, reconciling the two by having the voice acting script skip all incidences of the hero's name, (e.g. the line "Okay, Hero, my boy..." appears on-screen, while the voice acting says, "Okay, my boy...") and occasionally replacing the name with Yangus' nickname for the hero, "'guv" (as in "governor," pronounced with a Cockney accent) In addition, small changes, such as the removal of the traditional 8-bit sound effects that accompany attack and magic abilities, were made. Despite other games in the series being edited during localization for North America, Dragon Quest VIII has no editing in it. The English translation is credited to Plus Alpha Translations and AltJapan. Several characters from previous Dragon Quest games make a cameo appearance, among which are the Fighter and Warrior from Dragon Quest III; Ragnar, Healie, and Torneko (here called Torneko Taloon, a combination of the names by which he's known in Japan and America) from Dragon Quest IV; and the legendary bird Ramia from Dragon Quest III. Even an allusion to Dracolord from Dragon Quest 1. Localization Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King was released in North America on November 15, 2005, and shipped with a playable Final Fantasy XII demo disc. Additions and changes to the North American version of Dragon Quest VIII include: voice acting, new animations, enhanced music and sound effects, additional spells and attacks, and a new menu interface. It was also the first game in the Dragon Quest series to bear the Dragon Quest name (rather than Dragon Warrior) in North America. A demo disc for Dragon Quest VIII was released in America during the fall of 2005 through certain venues, including Shonen Jump magazine. Dragon Quest VIII is also the first flagship Dragon Quest game to be released in Europe. It was released in Europe on April 13, 2006, under the title Dragon Quest: The Journey of the Cursed King, dropping the sequel number. Unlike the North American version, the European version does not contain a Final Fantasy XII demo. New Features * The game uses a over-the-shoulder 3d display on all maps, replacing the traditional birdseye view. It can optionally be switched to a first-person view. Only the lead character is displayed in the map view, however. Other characters only appear in combat and cutscenes. * There is an automap feature in dungeons, and complete maps of all towns. The locations and contents of chests are marked on the map. Also, it is possible to browse the inventory of the shops while looking at the town map. * Characters are shown holding their equipped weapons, in an appropriate posture. In a few cases, the character's displayed clothing will change to reflect their other equipment, although it usually stays the same. * The buildings in a town are visible even from the overworld view. * Random encounters are suppressed as long as the party is on a road. * Chests and special encounters with tameable monsters can be found on the overworld. * The day-night cycle of games 3, 4, and 5 is restored. Time now passes even in towns, and the party can use an inn to switch from day to night, as well as vice versa. Thus there is no longer a Darkness Lamp or related spells. * Party conversations return from the previous installment, but it is now possible to either select which party member to talk to, or cycle through them in order. * The battle screens are shown as a 3d view, with shifting camera angles to display the current combatant. The party appears in the battle screen, unlike previous installments. At the end of the battle, an animation of the surviving party members putting away their weapons is played. Tension system There is a new Dragon Ball-inspired"V Jump Urgent Special Edition 2004 page 130" Vジャンプ緊急増刊2004 p.130, cited on ja tension system, allowing combatants to spend a turn building up "tension" which will increase the power level of their next attack or spell. Tension can be built up repeatedly, increasing attack power still further. There is a new party AI option to focus on using high-tension attacks, replacing the old "Leave it to me" option. Tension can be used to overcome a monster's resistance to physical or elemental attacks. Attempting to reach the fourth, "super-high tension" state has a chance of failure depending on the character's level. Also, some monsters are able to instantly reach the third stage of tension, and will then repeatedly attempt to reach the super-high level. Vehicles Vehicles are shown at their actual size, and the world map is scaled down appropriately when they are in use. The ship has a bridge which it uses to dock with the land, and its altitude can be changed to match the shorter cliffs if necessary. The other available vehicles are a Killer Panther steed (summoned with a magic bell), which moves much faster than the hero, allowing the party to move further between random encounters (although they still occur at the same rate), and a feather which allows the party to turn into birds. Although the party has a wagon throughout the game, it has no effect on gameplay, since the party is essentially fixed throughout the game. Also, it is not normally shown on the display. See also Dragon Quest VIIImonsterslist Category:Main series games